


hours and armies couldn't keep me out

by blackkat



Series: Blyla Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Divergence - Order 66, F/M, Fix-It, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Bly wakes to a headache pounding through his skull, the echo of the Chancellor’s order ringing in his ears, his hands tied behind him, and a sinking sort of certainty that he’s failed a mission sitting in his chest.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: Blyla Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615657
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1308
Collections: Star Wars Alternate Universes





	hours and armies couldn't keep me out

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Saw a post on this site that just went "Go Fuck yourself" followed by "Fuck me yourself you coward" and i cant decide if that exchange is funnier if it was Mace/Qui Gon, Mace/Obi Wan or Bly/Aayla

Bly wakes to a headache pounding through his skull, the echo of the Chancellor’s order ringing in his ears, his hands tied behind him, and a sinking sort of certainty that he’s failed a mission sitting in his chest.

~~Aayla—~~

The traitor Jedi General Secura was meant to be an easy target. She was unaware that they knew she was a traitor, unsuspecting that the Chancellor had revealed her plot to poison the water supply. Bly had gotten the order, turned to engage—

The memory after that is gone, wiped away.

 _Traitor_ , he thinks, and breathes through the ache. _Traitor, she’s a traitor to the Republic, she needs to be stopped_ —

 _~~Don’t think about her smile or the way she always forgets her robes or how she patched you up herself or or or—~~ _ ~~~~

Secura is a traitor, just like all the Jedi. It’s Bly’s duty to stop her. The Chancellor gave the order himself, and Order 66 must be carried out.

Bly takes a breath and opens his eyes.

“Awake, then?” ~~Aayla~~ the traitor Secura asks, watching him from the pilot’s seat. Bly’s strapped into the copilot’s chair, wrapped with tape to the point he can barely manage to wriggle, and he _growls_.

“Traitors to the Republic deserve nothing but execution—”

“You always did like your orders, didn’t you, Bly.” She sounds sad, tired, and the curl of her lekku over her shoulder is _hurt_.

Bly pulls his gaze from it and meets her eyes. Traitor. All the Jedi are traitors. _~~I love you but you're a traitor~~_ ~~.~~ “Untie me.”

“No,” Secura says promptly, and glances towards the back of the ship. Not a ship Bly recognizes; she must have stolen it from somewhere. The Jedi are all traitors and thieves. Bly looks back, too, and wants to curse. The whole squad’s taking a nap, mummified with shiny silver tape and blissfully unconscious. As soon as they get back to the _Liberty_ , Bly’s going to run them through their paces like they're all shinies again.

“You’ll never escape the might of the whole Republic,” Bly says through gritted teeth. Closes his eyes, just for a moment, and thinks, _I would have at least made it quick_. Traitors don’t deserve even that much, and Bly had his orders, but—

~~She laughed at him when he had slunk back from leave with gold streaks tattooed across one cheek, the battalion’s colors, _her_ colors. She’d brushed her thumb over them, leaned in and kissed the top-most stripe, and Bly had felt like his heart was turning circles in his chest, too fast, too hot, too _happy_ —~~

“I’ve done well enough so far,” ~~Aayla~~ Secura says easily, _amused_ , and Bly’s fingers itch ~~to touch the curve of her sly smile~~ for his blaster so he can shoot that expression off her face. Traitor. All the Jedi are traitors.

_~~Are all the Jedi this reckless?~~ _

_~~Only the good ones,~~ _ ~~and Bly’s heart had raced raced raced because she was _beautiful_ and she was daring and she had saved whole _planets_ like it was nothing, this Jedi of his—~~

“Traitor,” he hisses at her, and ~~Aayla~~ _Secura_ turns to look at him for a long, long moment, backlit by the glow of hyperspace.

“I almost didn’t believe Master Quinlan when he warned me,” she says, and there’s a tightness to her mouth that wasn’t there a moment ago. She leans back in her seat, folding her arms over her chest, and Bly ~~loves her loves her loves so much he could die~~ wants to kill her right then and there. “But he was right, wasn’t he? You’ve been controlled.”

“I'm a loyal soldier of the Grand Army of the Republic,” Bly snaps. “And you're a traitor.” Once the rest of the men wake up, he can distract her, give them time to get loose, and they can take the ship and execute her—

~~He heard her comm chirp at almost the same moment his did, stepped back to take the Chancellor’s orders as she turned to speak to General Vos, and then he’d turned back and she was gone and the relief raged right alongside the anger.~~

“Yes,” Secura says. “You were. And I know someone who can help you, because I believe you still are, Bly.”

His name. He closes his eyes, hating the sound of it. She shouldn’t use his name. It’s not _right_. His head hurts when she does. “I’m loyal to the Republic. Former General Aayla Secura, the Chancellor ordered your capture or execution—”

Aayla snorts, indelicate, amused. “Believe me, Bly, I remember.” The comm chimes then, and she leans over to accept the call, a holo flickering to life above the instruments. Bly twitches at the sight of another ~~general~~ Jedi traitor standing there, a brother beside her but _not shooting_ —

“Aayla,” ~~General~~ the traitor Luminara Unduli says, hands folded in front of her, but Bly’s gaze is stuck on Gree, standing there, _not doing anything_. There’s a traitor within his reach and he hasn’t—

“Master Luminara, Commander Gree,” ~~Aayla~~ Secura says, and smiles at her. Bly’s fingers want to ~~cup her jaw and kiss her cheek and skim her collarbone~~ punch the look off her face. “Everything is well?”

“As well as it can be,” Unduli says, tired but wry. “Master Yoda received the warning in time to subdue the troops with him, and we’re going to ground. Quinlan sent you coordinates?”

“Yes, Master,” Secura says easily, like she isn't arranging plots with Bly _right there_. “I’ll meet Master Plo and his men in a few hours and then we’ll be on our way. Master Nu got the younglings from the temple?”

“Yes,” Unduli says, a long, careful exhalation of relief. “Master Ti was able to reach her in time. Ti herself has captured the Kamino facilities and has everything prepared for us. Your men?”

“Alive,” ~~Aayla~~ Secura says, soft, _thankful._ She smiles, something wicked, and glances over, tossing her lekku back. “Commander Bly, anything to add?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Bly snaps, and—

 ~~Aayla~~ Secura _laughs_ at him. “Fuck me yourself, you coward,” she tells him, and Bly splutters, heat cascading up his face. For a moment he can’t think of anything at all, and it’s a blessed relief.

“ _Aayla_ ,” Unduli says, mildly scandalized.

"Sorry, Master," Secura says, not sounding even slightly chagrined. "How long before Skywalker joins you?"

Unduli hesitates, then shakes her head. "If Mace and Captain Rex got to him in time," she answers, "they will be waiting on Kamino. But I have heard no word from them yet."

Secura closes her eyes for a moment, expression slipping into something warm, bright, like she's feeling the touch of something vast and light. ~~Bly has always loved to watch her meditate, because it's hard to believe that the universe is anything but one long war, but when she looks like that there's some thread of hope that things will be okay, that the Force really will see to their victory.~~

"Master Windu and Anakin will be all right," she says, and opens her eyes meeting Unduli's gaze. "I have faith that Captain Rex will see them safely out of Coruscant."

Unduli's expression softens, and she inclines her head to Secura. "You are correct, of course. The will of the Force has carried us through this tragedy, and it will continue to do so. This is not the end of the Jedi. May the Force be with you, Master Aayla."

"And with you, Master Luminara," Secura returns, and ends the transmission. 

Bly grits his teeth, pressing his head back against the seat. _Stupid_ , he thinks ~~, and can't tell if he means her brazen planning in front of him or himself~~. "All of your traitorous plans will be reported to the Chancellor," he says, _threatens._

~~Aayla~~ Secura looks at him for a long moment ~~, practically glowing in the light of hyperspace. Bly looks at her and he _aches_ , right down to his heart~~. "Oh, Bly," she murmurs, and leans in. Bly twitches, but even though the Jedi are vicious betrayers, he hand on his jaw is soft, careful. For just an instant as she leans in, he wants to rip out her throat with his _teeth_. 

And then her mouth settles over his, a breath, a kiss that _burns._ Bly jerks, twitches—

Something gives, or maybe something snaps back into place. Bly gasps, and his voice escapes on a wounded, wretched noise as his eyes fly open. " _Aayla_ ," he cries, ragged. "Get away, I can't—I'll kill you—"

Slowly, Aayla's eyes slide open, and she smiles at him, her hand still on his jaw. "Oh, Bly," shey says again, but this time it's warm, full of relief. "There you are."

He was going to kill her. He was going to turn around and shoot his general in the back. He was going to _kill Aayla_ , when all he's ever wanted in his whole life is to protect her. Byl sobs out a breath, but Aayla quiets it with another kiss, gentle pressure and impossible softness. 

"Aayla," he says, and doesn't automatically think _Jedi traitor_. "What—"

"There's something in your head," Aayla says, and there's worry in her eyes but she's not moving away. "There's something in your head that's changing your thoughts. I can build a barrier, but—only when I'm touching you."

Bly swallows hard. Something in his head. Something _not him_ , and of course it's not, but at the same time—

He ordered his men to kill her. He had them search the jungle to find her and execute her, just because it was an order. It was an order that made _sense._

"Don't let go," he says, a plea, and Aayla's expression twists, grief and joy and sympathy and _love_. "Please, if you're keeping it back, don't let go."

"Never," Aayla promises, and kisses him again. Bly kisses back, and trusts her to keep her word without hesitation. 


End file.
